That Severus Snape person
by moonbird
Summary: Albus Severus Potter starts wondering what kind of person that Severus Snape may were.. and yeah.. people have difficulty complying probably.


Albus Severus potter was for once was allowed to have a really good day here in the dark winter while visiting his uncle George.

So far he had succumbed to only to much pranking from his big brother James, whom George were apparently teaching how to be a great prankster when James would begin at Hogwarts in half a year from now.

"You know your probably named after the two coolest people ever." George grinned to James. "Next after me and Fred of cause, but I know for a fact we owe James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black a great deal."

"How's that?" James asked genuinely intrigued as he sat on the floor munching chocolate frogs.

"They were almost as big prankster as I and Fred." George grinned. "And so they left a couple of ways to do it probably, like this effing cool map that shows the entire school ground plus secret passage ways." he bowed down as he whispered. "If I am not mistaking your dad hid it away somewhere."

"Cool!" James grinned. "I gotta find that!"

"I'm so proud of you." George grinned. "Remember to share with Fred when you find it."

"Of cause." James grinned, he and Georges son Fred were best friends, and only made a bit to many pranks together, making life living hell for Albus a bit to often.

Albus sat and fingered with one of the chocolate cards, as he turned it around he was met by the magical old white bearded man blinking at him, and the description wrote Albus Dumbledore. "What about the guy I am named after?" Albus asked.

"didn't I tell you all ready." George rolled his eyes. "The old geezer was specif fun, a great man."

"Yeas you did." Albus nodded. "But how about Severus? How was he?"

"Erh…" George turned oddly quiet.

"You did know him right?" Albus asked.

"Well yeah, he was my teacher, he was…. He was…" George looked confused as he looked around, furrowing his brows as there were absolute silence, both James and Albus observing him with anticipation. "he was very good at potions!" George said at last.

"Well that's not saying much." Albus frowned annoyed.

"Who wants hot chocolate!" George then suddenly exclaimed switching the subject with incredible fast pace.

"No wait, I want to know about that Severus guy!"

"Hot chocolate!" George exclaimed. "Sounds great doesn't it?" and he was up and away out in the kitchen.

James laughed whole heartedly. "Bro, apparently you have been named after the devil!" he grinned making Albus bite together.

"Mom.." Albus hesistated as he was home again, his mother laying in the sofa reading a book.

"What is it sweet heart?" Ginny asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I was just wondering.." he hesitated. "Could you tell me about that Severus man I am named after."

Ginny opened her mouth, just about to answer… and then closed it again. "Erh.. I think you dad would be better to tell about that."

"But he's not at home." Albus complained.

"Then you must have patients right." Ginny told him. "It's just another week and he'll be home for Christmas, then I am sure he will tell you... Something"

Albus sighed deeply, this was going to be harder than he thought, and now he just felt more determined than ever to figure it out.

A day after that it rang on the door, swiftly James had run out to open it and grinned in delight. "Hey Neville!" he grinned.

"Good day trouble maker." the kind Nevielle smiled warmly.

"Oh Neville good of you to come." Ginny entered the hall way. "Luna should be on her way."

"Always great spending time with our own silver trio." he grinned. "Harry is not home yet is he?" he asked.

"Afraid not." Ginny shook her head. "But it shouldn't be to long now."

Later Neville seemed to be enjoying a good cup of tea in the living room as Albus silently approached. "Well Albus!" Neville smiled welcoming. "How are you holding up?" he asked as he blowed on the cup of steaming tea.

"Fine." Albus muttered. "Though people seem not to want to tell me."

"What is it?" Nevielle asked. "Maybe I can help you out."

"That Severus I am named after." Albus muttered. "No one wants to tell about him, maybe you could?"

"Well of cause he was…" Nevielle halted. "Well, I am probably not the best person to ask." he then said. "We erh.. sort of got off on the wrong foot.. I mean."

"He didn't like you very much." a dreaming voice sounded from the door way, and Luna entered. "It's okay though, he didn't like me very much either."

"But he liked dad right?" Albus asked. "I mean they could together."

"No." Luna shrugged. "I think Harry was the one he liked the least."

"Oh…" Albus starred wide eyed at her. "Erh okay.. well you must have some stories.."

"Oh naturally, all the best ones are with Snape." Luna stated in a dreaming voice. "You know how any good story only works with a bad guy. Like the one where we managed to get into headmasters office to get the sword of gryffindor and we got caught, then he had to punish us and he…"

"Luna I think that's enough." Neville cut her off. "I don't think Ginny will appreciate you telling that story."

"Oh okay." Luna shrugged. "It is fascinating though."

Albus was left with a very dreading feeling.. even Lily could see how much out of it he was. "Don't worry." she told Albus as they were playing exploding snap. "You'll figure it out."

"I wish.." he sighed.

"Ron! Hermione." he tried again as they were all waiting for his dad at home.

"Albus." Ron grinned. "How are you, Ginny said you've been a bit upset lately."

"Yeah! I am trying to figure out who that Severus person, and no one wants to tell." Albus pouted.

"That's because he was sort of a gitt giving us detentions every time he had the chance." Ron complied.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded immediately, and you knew when she used his whole name that she was serious.

"But it's true." Ron shoot back.

Annoyed Hermione shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him Albus." she instructed. "Severus Snape was a very intelligent man, he knew what he was doing."

"Erh.. That still isn't saying much." Albus muttered.

Hermione opened her mouth to continue her lecture.. and then it just remained open not a sound escaping as she looked in front of herself.. confused furrowing her brows.

"Hah!" Ron triumphed. "You got nothing either!"

"Ron shut it!" Hermione told him annoyed. "That was not the point of this."

Albus's heart sank. "It's fine." he muttered. "You don't need to be bothered." and he walked away.

Everybody seemed to be so happy in the evening as Albus's dad had finally returned, there was great laughter in the living room, but Albus was curling up in his bed, clutching his legs as he looked out of the window… Apparently no one had anything good to say about this Severus Snape person.. why was Albus named after him then.

"Albus?" a voice sounded, Albus peered up to see his dads head popped through the door. "Are you all right in here."

"I'm fine." Albus tried to state.

"You look upset." Harry commented as he stepped inside to silently close the door. "What's wrong."

"That Severus person you named me after." Albus stated annoyed. "No one have anything to say about him! Why would you name me after a gitt!"

Harry sighed as he walked over and sat down on the bed to look at Albus. "it's true." he confessed. "Severus Snape was sort of a gitt, in fact he was a jerk."

"But why would you name me after him then?" Albus asked. "did you just think I was jerk when I was born?"

Amused Harry chuckled. "Of cause not, I love you, you know that." he smiled fondly. "Yeas, Severus Snape was a gitt and a jerk, but he was also a true hero and very very brave."

"How so?" Albus asked doubtful.

"Doing the war." Harry hesitated. "He had a very central and important position on the good side, though unthankful, he could have bailed out any moment he chose and it would all have collapsed, he could even have changed side within a second and his odds would have been a lot better, yet he stayed." Harry moved a little closer. "He wouldn't get anything from it, everyone hated him and he knew it, no one ever thanked him or supported him for what he did, yet he continued fighting, and he continued playing his part until the bitter end." Fondly Harry ruffled up Albus's hair. "I don't think I will ever be able to thank him enough, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to raise you in a safe world, so that's why I suppose."

"Hm." Albus looked thoughtful. "I didn't think you could both be a jerk and a hero."

"Well, talking from experience, you most differently can, because he was the biggest of both things." Harry laughed. "Though, I'm sure your not a jerk.. Not if I should compare you to your brother." he mussed.

Albus giggled. "Thanks dad." he sighed relieved.

"Your welcome." Harry ruffled his sons hair up once more. "And if you come down, I think there's still some cake left."

"Yay!" Albus grinned jumping up from his bed to run for the door, followed by a laughing Harry.

* * *

_AN; Seriously.. what would you tell Albus if he started asking? :/ _


End file.
